


the one where things dont go to shit because obi-Wan and anakin go to therapy

by LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Also therapy, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Communication, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Therapy, gonna get these boys a functioning support system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots
Summary: Obi-Wan  starts going to therapy after Phantom Menace instead of repressing his issues and it changes the course of fate
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	1. Therapy, you need, Obi-Wan (prologue)

“Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does.” 

Yoda paces in front of Obi-wan. “But, agree with your taking this boy as your padawan learner, I do not.”

“Qui-Gon believed in him.”

Yoda sighs. 

“The chosen one, the boy may be. Nevertheless, go to therapy, you must, before taking care of a child, we will allow.”

“What?”


	2. New Normals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into life shortly after returning to the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan blinked blearily, waking up to the unpleasant experience of the chrono ringing incessantly. He’d finally managed to sleep in the early hours of the morning, and had somehow managed to not have nightmares again. Grumbling, he made his way out of his room and into the kitchen. After leaving his tea to steep, he set about grabbing his datapad and—

There was a knock at the door. Obi-Wan shuffled to the controls, opening the door without a second thought. Then, he registered who was outside. Immediately, he closed the door. _Kark,_ he thought _._

“Come on, Obi!” Obi-Wan groaned, dropping his face into his hands. “You wouldn’t want me to have to get Bantling, now would you?”

“Leave me alone, Quinlan!”

“Aw, Obi-Wan, I’d love to leave you here to wallow, but,”-- The door opens, and Obi-Wan wonders how he got in for a minute, before remembering that he’d given Quinlan the entrance code a month ago-- “I really think it would be smarter to get there before Bant comes to drag you down to the Halls of Healing herself.”

Quinlan grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm and hauled him up to his feet. 

“Quin, why--”

“Don’t think we've forgotten all your tricks, Kenobi. You’re going to therapy if I have to carry you there myself,” Quinlan cut him off.

“But--”

“Nope! I can’t hear you!” Quinlan chirped. “You’ve got, say, 15 minutes to get there before we come after you.” He pushed his friend out the door. Obi-Wan turned and glared at Quinlan, but he didn’t move from his position guarding the door back into his quarters.

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before giving in and making for the Halls of Healing.

~~~~~~~

Master Plo Koon made his way down to visit the Creche. After a long Council meeting, he found that it was often a relief to spend time with the younglings. 

“Master Plo!” 

He turned around to the welcome sight of Ahsoka Tano leading a group of her friends to swarm him. 

“Koh-toh-ya, Little ‘Soka,” he said, as she and her friends surrounded him. The youngling beamed up at him. Suddenly, an Initiate came barreling around the corner, chasing after the group. 

“Snips, you can’t just leave like that! I’m supposed to be watching you, and if something happens, _I’ll_ get in trouble!”

~~~~~~~

Anakin screeched to a halt as he caught up to the group of giggling younglings. Master Kitova had _warned_ him that he couldn’t take his eyes off of Tooka Clan for even a minute, or they’d run off. Of course, he’d done exactly that, and by the time he turned back from his comm the younglings were disappearing around the corner. 

“Hi!” Anakin bounced as he looked up at the Jedi Master. “How are you?” 

“I am well, Anakin.” came the reply. “May I ask how the Initiate dorms are treating you?”

“They’re wizard! I mean--it was kinda strange at first, but I’m used to it now. I have so much that I still have to catch up on, though…” He trailed off, feeling unsure. He looked away from the Jedi Master. _What if they decide I’m not good enough?_

~~~~~~~

As the youngling’s tension leaked into the Force around him, Plo sighed.

“Anakin,” he said. “You are not to be blamed for any inconsistencies in what you knew before coming to the Temple.” Plo had _seen_ his reports; he knew that if anything, the boy was near enough a prodigy. He had been hampered by the fact that he had not known to write in Basic, but he had picked it up _remarkably quickly._

“Promise?” 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like the update
> 
> Also holy heck, I was NOT expecting how much attention this AU was going to get, especially when the frist chapter was  
> literally just 60 words
> 
> I will try to update about once a month-ish? I'm kinda busy right now and I don't have so much time to write.


	3. Unexpected Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revelations are made...  
> What are they? You'll just have to read to find out ;)

“What’ll happen to me now?” 

Obi-Wan put an arm around Anakin, staring into the flames. “You will be a Jedi, Anakin. I promise.”

“But Master Yoda said--”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan squeezed the boy’s shoulder, turning away from the pyre to look him in the eye. “He said that I couldn’t take you as a Padawan. You’ll join the Creche instead, and it will help you get used to Temple Life.” As he spoke, Obi-Wan’s gaze became more and more distant. “Truth be told, there are still things that most Jedi learn in the Creche that you don’t know yet, and honestly, 9  _ is  _ early to become a Padawan. “I--”

Anakin had curled farther into his robes, and when Obi-Wan froze he noticed it instantly.

“Obi-Wan?”

~~~~~~~

Sidious extended his presence carefully. This was the perfect time. All he had to do was plant a single strand of Darkness on the boy. It would enable him to use it to funnel rage to young Sjywalker, and as he became steadily more volatile. At the same time he could use it to make the boy trust him. It would make his plans so much easier, and it would never be noticed, he preened. Finding the boy had been a surprise, to be sure, but Sidious could not let an opportunity of this magnitude pass him by. He would adjust his plans for the inclusion of the boy. He would be of great use. 

The Dark tendril floated around young Kenobi and Skywalker as he gloated, waiting for the perfect moment to attach his mental leech. It was a fatal mistake.

Though he would never know it, every trained Jedi in attendance felt the Darkness reach out towards Kenobi and Skywalker. 

~~~~~~~

Mace is forever grateful that he had been at Qui-Gon’s funeral, that he had been paying attention to his surroundings that night. Who knows how things would have turned out if they’d not caught it in time--or worse, never caught it.

He is watching the flames lick away  _ at Qui-Gon’s body _ when he feels it for the first time.

A tendril of suffocating darkness, weaving its way through the mourners, coming to float around--

Kenobi and Skywalker. 

He almost can’t see, with the number of shatterpoints that cluster over the pair right now. He looks away from the blinding brightness, but--

There’s another shatterpoint around the Sen-- no, the Chancellor, he corrects himself. Mace stares. The shatterpoint is  _ massive. And it seems to be growing. _

Mace watches as the shatterpoint grows and shrinks along with the movement of the tendril around Skywalker and Kenobi.

And suddenly, there is a trickle of Dark power that leaks into the Force around Chancellor Sheev Palpatine as Kenobi startles and the tendril draws back.

Anger, frustration, and hate surround Palpatine, and the only possible conclusion is that the Chancellor--

That the newly-elected Chancellor of the Galactic Republic is  _ Dark.  _ If not a  _ Sith. _

_ Well, _ Mace thinks faintly, _ at least we know. _

~~~~~~~

When they get back to the Temple, there is no end to the things that Obi-Wan has to do, and he has no idea what to do. All he can think about is the last conversation he’d had with his Master. The one in which he had promised Qui-Gon he would train Anakin. And also the fact that the Chancellor was a Sith. 

Where could he even start? Sure, he had defeated-- _ killed _ the apprentice, had been knighted, but for all that had happened, he certainly doesn’t  _ feel _ like a Knight.

Anakin’s been put into the creche until things are more certain, and to be totally honest, Obi-Wan is relieved. If he’d had to, Obi-Wan would have taken Anakin on, but he doesn’t feel ready to take a padawan yet.

Not while he is still processing the end of his own apprenticeship and Qui-Gon’s death--and Anakin doesn’t need to bear the burden of his problems on top of his own. There was definitely going to be a lot of culture shock for the boy to deal with.

Obi-Wan is still Templebound until his Mind Healer thinks he’s ready for missions, let alone the responsibility of a Padawan. Still, he made a promise. 

_ And there are many ways to teach. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys hope yall like the the new chapter  
> if u have any thoughts or questions feel free to comment, and ill answer  
> also ill try to get the next chapter up faster than this one, but that depends on a lot of things.   
> (like my mental state, which depends on how this election turns out.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back at the Jedi Temple, and hoo boy, things are happening

When Obi-Wan stepped off the transport from Naboo, he definitely hadn’t expected to get bowled over the second his boots were off the ramp.  _ Then again, _ he admits ruefully,  _ I probably should have known. _

“Look at you,  _ Knight _ Kenobi,” Quinlan pretends to wipe away a tear. “They grow up so fa--” 

_ Oh, that’s  _ it _. _

Obi-Wan  _ leaps _ right into Quinlan, and they go rolling across the hangar floor. 

“What the— Obes, get off!” 

“No, I don’t think I should,” Obi-Wan says, looking back at the transport. “Should I let him go Aayla?”

Quinlan’s little shadow pokes her head out from behind Bant, but before she can say anything, Anakin makes his way out of the transport, and his friends turn to stare at him. 

“Hey, who’s the kid?” Quinlan grunts from under him, and Obi-Wan gives in, hauling his friend back to his feet before making his way back to Anakin. He and Anakin lug back down the ramp, towards where Bant, Quin, and Aayla are waiting curiously.

Before Obi-Wan can even  _ start  _ to introduce him, Anakin’s doing it himself. 

“Hi! It’s really nice to meet you! You’re all Jedi, right? I’m Anakin Skywalker!” He’s nearly vibrating with excitement, and Obi-Wan grins. Anakin’s enthusiasm _ is _ contagious.

“Anakin,these are my friends, Quinlan Vos and Bant Eerin. Quin, Bant,” Obi-Wan says, putting a hand on his shoulder, “This is Anakin--Master Qui-Gon found him on Tatooine.”

“Hi, kid.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Anakin,” Bant says, offering a hand to Anakin, who shakes it briefly.

Then, suddenly _ — _

“Hi! I’m Aayla! What’s Tatooine like? Isn’t it a desert planet?” The girl jumps in front of Quinlan, clearly excited to meet someone from outside the Temple. 

“Um, yeah? It’s mostly sand though. Not a lot to see, I guess.” 

“Oh. That doesn’t sound fun.” Aayla brightens, and looks back at the older Jedi. “Can we go get midmeal?”

~~~~~~~

Making his way to the Halls of Healing with Anakin, food abandoned, Obi-Wan cursed Qui-Gon and his attention span the width of a single human hair to the depths of the seven Corellian hells.  _ Damn you, Master,  _ Obi-Wan laments.  _ How the kark did you forget to tell  _ anyone _ that Anakin had been a slave till the day you brought him to us?  _

**_15 minutes ago_ **

_ They’ve found a place to sit, and as the five of them eat, Obi-Wan grins to see Anakin and Aayla jabbering away at the other end of the table.  _ And _ , he thinks,  _ it’s nice to be able to sit down and eat with his friends.

_ “So, Obi, how does it feel, being a Jedi Knight?” Bant grins at him across the table.  _

_ Obi-Wan snorts. “I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet. I keep expecting Qui-Gon to pop up with  _ yet another  _ pathetic lifeform, or  _ something… _ ” He gestures vaguely, waving his hand. “But—” _

_ “—Are you going to be an Initiate, Anakin? Wait, can I call you Anakin?” Aayla whirls around to Quinlan, asking, “Is it ok if I call him Anakin, Master?”  _

_ Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan sees Anakin freeze. _

_ “Shouldn’t you be asking him that, not me?”  _

_ Aayla turns back to Anakin. “So? Is it okay?” _

_ “Obi-Wan? Um. Can we… ” Anakin says hesitatingly. No one speaks.. _

_ Wrapping an arm around Anakin, he shoots Bant a look. She draws Quinlan and Aayla into another conversation. Something tells Obi-Wan they need to talk about this now. That whatever this is  _ absolutely cannot  _ be allowed to fester.  _

_ “Anakin? What is it—how can I help?” Obi-Wan sees how shaken Anakin seems, and is unsettled.  _

_ Anakin hesitates, but then the words come rushing out, and Obi-Wan doesn’t know what to do, because— _

_ —because Anakin had been a  _ slave _ until Qui-Gon had picked him up on Tatooine, nobody had noticed, he’d not even considered the  _ possibility _ that a child from Tatooine who had appeared without any parents could have been a slave, but he shouldn’t have had to, because Qui-Gon should have told  _ someone, anyone _ — _

Obi-Wan pushes the roiling mess in his head into a box labeled  _ LATER _ , throwing it into a corner of his mind. Outwardly, he takes a breath. And lets it out.

“Anakin? 

_ —and I still have the chip, but I didn’t want to cause problems for anyone, when we were on Naboo, I don’t want to be a burden on anybody, Obi-Wan…  _

_ Anakin trails off as Obi-Wan drags him into a tight hug, and burrows into the oversized robes Obi-Wan wears. _

_ Eventually, Obi-Wan lets go. “Anakin,” he says, “making sure that you feel safe is not, and never will be, something to push aside or ignore. You’re still a child, Ani. You're not on your own, you _ shouldn't _have to be alone_ . _ ” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this last scene was a pain in the butt to write,,,
> 
> i'll try to not make y'all wait this long for the next chapter lol, can't make promises tho
> 
> Happy New Year everyone, 2021 had better be a better year than this one. Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> why do i keep starting new WIPs  
> :(


End file.
